callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kar98k
this page is in need of serious cleanup. the images are all over the place :Most of the weapon pages are like this. I honestly don't see it to be that messy. The images are in a gallery form, so they look organized to me. What way would you suggest? Cpl. Bovell Talk | 11:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) maybe moving the images under the gallery section would be better? Call of Duty 3? Why do we have a section for the CoD3 version of this rifle? Isn't this only for CoD 1, 2, 4, and MW2? :The Kar98k appears in every Call of Duty with the exception of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. I've played the Call of Duty 3, and actually found myself picking up the Kar98k a lot. We unfortunately do not have pictures of it since the game was only released for the console. 22:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I'd like to get pictures, but I don't own an Xbox 360 and a capture card. However, PS2 emulation is looking up, so I think I can grab pics from the PS2 games once you are able to beat the games on a PS2 emulator. Darkman 4 23:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'll try to do the same. It would be a huge addition to the wiki to finally have some pictures (and in some cases more content) for Call of Duty 3 related articles. 00:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Request clarification On online multi-player, it can be considered the best 'naked'(without scope) bolt action rifle. Even though it does the just a little more damage than the Mosin-Nagant, the iron sights are easier to use, '''and only the Springfield has faster bolt operation but suffers from strange iron sights.' This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without stopping power, and from the stomach up with stopping power.'' This seems a bit confusing. Is it saying the Springfield has strange ironsights (more likely since they appear normal but are a bit misaligned like the Nambu's) or the Kar98? (doubt it, I actually love the Kar's ironsights) Can we maybe reword this? I'm sure I'm not the only one that's a bit confused by it. WouldYouKindly 02:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I think it is talking about the Springfield sights... but I agree, it should be reworded. BulletBait 133 02:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I went ahead and reworded it WouldYouKindly 20:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) CoD 1 problem In the first Call of Duty, why does my Kar98k eject a spent cartridge case right after I fire (that is, prior to the bolt being operated)? :Semi-auto, :o . 10:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Strange reloading in Final Fronts The Scoped Kar98k in Final Fronts seems to be reloaded like the Scoped Mosin-Nagant in Call of Duty 1. Are you going to include that information? 19:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Anonymous I can't see why we should? Scoped weapons in the WWII games always load the same way, a single shot at a time. This is because a charger would be impossible to use if you has a scope over the ejection port. Oorah! 13:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Missing images Call of duty 3 needs images for iron sights, scoped version, and it's scoped sights. World at war is missing images for the normal variant hip view, iron sights, scoped version, and scoped sights. 06:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous Call of Duty 3 is still lacking images, and so is World at War1 How are we possibly missing these images? I'd get them myelf, but I don't own WaW on PC, nor do I even have CoD3. Can someone at least get the ones for World at War? SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Is the Nazi Zombies section really necessary? Really... is it? Toilet Bowl Soldier 14:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No it's not -- removing.--Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) As an encyclopedia for Call of Duty, I find it silly to not include that section. Sure, COD:G is gone now, doesn't mean the Kar isn't a prominent part of the early levels for Nazi Zombies. I put it back. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Karabiner but not really a Carbine? I read on Wikipedia that the Kar98 was not actually a carbine version of the G98, but it was just a different name they used to get around treaty rules. Doesn't matter. Irrelavant to Call of Duty. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Image request Does anyone have an image of an unmodified Kar98k in WaW? We've never actually had one, and it's like 2 1/2 years since the game was released :( 22:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :And there it is, it's beautiful :') 00:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Odd.. When i have the rifle grenade attached, the recoil is lower and the damage is significantly heightened... Will somebody test this out? Kar98k with rifle grenade with stopping power and deep impact. thanks! Kar98 and Kar98k (Finest Hour) In CoD Finest Hour the Kar98(k) is actually called "Kar98"; and NOT "Kar98k". So on one side this would mean: it is another weapon. But on the other side, the model is too similar to the other Kar98(k)-models of other CoD games. Iam not a weapon expert, but the "k" stands for "kurz" ("short"): Karabiner (carabine) + 1898 + kurz (short) = Kar98k. There is no real gun that is exaclty called Kar98 without k - but there is a gun with a longer barrel (so without the "k") and it is called Gewehr98 (Rifle98) or Mauser98 (Mauser = company). Dunno what would be best: Add a trivia? Add this info into CoD Finest Hours text? Or even split the page and show it as another weapon? How the Wikia info says? If it is called "Kneecapper - call it Kneecapper" :p What would be best here ??? '' 21:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC)''